The present invention relates to the operation of fluidic devices.
Fluidic devices are applied to execute various measurement tasks in order to measure any kind of physical parameter. Each fluidic device may have a specific driver with device specific commands. A programming software allows a user to design an operation mode of the fluidic device. As a result of such a design, the fluidic device may be operated in accordance with the designed operation mode.
More particularly, in liquid chromatography, a fluidic analyte may be pumped through a column comprising a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic analyte. Such a material, so-called beads, may be filled into a column tube which may be connected to other elements (like a control unit, containers including sample and/or buffers). Upstream of a column, the fluidic analyte is loaded into the liquid chromatography apparatus. A controller controls an amount of fluid to be pumped through the liquid chromatography apparatus, including controlling a composition and time-dependency of a solvent interacting with the fluidic analyte. Such a solvent may be a mixture of different constituents. The supply of these constituents for subsequent mixing is an example of an operation to be designed by an operator of a liquid chromatography device.
John W. Dolan, “Dwell Volume Revisited”, LCGC North America. Volume 24, No. 5, May 2006, pages 458 to 466 discloses that the practical impact of a system dwell volume on retention and resolution in liquid chromatography is not something to take lightly. It is unfortunate that many chromatographers ignore dwell volume considerations when developing and transferring gradient LC methods.
Hence, a conventional operation mode adjustment system for a device may lack accuracy.